The Passing
by Willow Rosenburg3
Summary: The passing follows the possesion of a girl bound to the fobidden forest by the evil Tom Riddle. This Enthraling tale runs away with your imagination


Ok this isn't finished yet but bear with me all the character here I tried to make up some have the same names as people from Buffy, Harry Potter and various other movies.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The night is dark and cold a girl stands alone by the edge of the cool lake. She kneels beside it and stares into its deep dark icy depths. She sighs to her self and pulls her black cloak hood low over her face almost completely concealing her eyes. Another girl steps into the clearing. She looks to the other girl "Willow we must go it's getting late" she says. But Willow just keeps staring into the water "No, Shire go without me. I have to stay" she replies. Although Quizzical and also concerned Shire leaves Willow. Willow changes her gaze to the starry night sky she looks up in to it's endless nowhere and lies on the bank staring up at the sky. As the blisteringly cold night air howls through the trees and around her she remains still. The poison works fast. She dose not struggle as her eyes are forced shut and she cannot breathe. A single tear rolls down her cheek and She passes.  
  
Conner Runs into the clearing clutching at his side and biting his lower lip to subside the pain. He sees Willow lying lifeless on the bank and forgets his wound. Kneeling by her side he brushes her cheek with is hand "Hmm, still warm" he whispers to himself. He lifts her up in to his arms and staggers through the woods to the nearest town. Collapsing in the doorway of a small town house "She needs help, I.I.I don't know what's wrong," he stammers before passing out unconscious on the hard pebbled sidewalk from loss of blood.  
  
Willow opens her eyes and all she can see is bright White all around her and she shuts her eyes. A man clothed in a white jacket that touches the floor steps up to her side. "Welcome back Willow" he says she looks up at him with a confused look "where am I?" she asks. "You are in the house of Marie and Elroy" the man replies. She opens her eyes and looks around. Her expression is that of much sadness and vulnerability. "How did I get here?" she asks "there will be time for that later, but now you must rest" he answers then leaves. Willow looks out the window. Outside the sun is shining and flowers grow in a cedar window box. The colours are so bright reds and blues but one stands out a single Lilac coloured Carnation growing in the middle. She throws back the floral print sheets and swings her legs round. She stands up only to fall back down but she tries again and takes one shaky step after the other. Until finally she's standing by the window she stares down at the Carnation. "Why are you so familiar" she whispers to it. She reaches out and touches the soft petals then jerks her arm back suddenly. A Sharp pain run up her arm and she looks down at it. There on her arm is a single tear in the flesh. She looks upon it with curiosity then inspects the Window box flowers but there seems to be nothing that could cause it. Holding her arm she locates her cloak and peers in to the corridor. See that it's all clear she rushes out the front door and doesn't stop till she's at the tree line. Looking around she steps into the dark shadows of the forest and walks home.  
  
Shire Collected Conner earlier that morning when there was just enough light to see by. She helped him get to his small hut on the far end of the woods. He follows the long corridor to his cave. The hut he uses as a cover. He had just opened the door when he stops short. Willow is sitting in a chair across from him "why can't you just let me die" she screams at him. "I can't do that Willow, I love you" he replies.  
  
"Conner I can't do this. You're a vampire, Immortal. And me well I'm not. Please don't be mad, I have to leave" She sighs. "No I can't let you, I would give anything for you. You know that, why are you doing this to me? You've never said anything like this before" Conner slams the door behind him. Willow gets up but he gets in the way "please don't make this harder then it already is Conner" she closes her eyes and walks through him and out the door. Her voice echo's around him "Goodbye Conner" He jumps on his bed and convulses with tears of pain. She had never acted this way around him it was as if she was a different person someone not Willow.  
  
Willow storms out of Conner's hut and into the forest being careful as to not be seen She pulls up her hood to cover her face and retreats to her hide away. Standing in front of the twin ivy covered oak trees that conceal the opening to her secret chamber she pauses and says a few words in Latin the ivy clears and she steps through into a twisting corridor dimly lit by the soft glow of candle light. She hurries down the passage not making a sound. Until she comes to a room at the end of the corridor the ceiling is high, held up by sturdy planks of oak the floor polished stone. Willow walks up to an Alter like Shrine "I am here, Sire" she whispers to the ceiling. An evil grin spreads across her face as she bows her head a little then walks to the centre of the room. Looking up to the ceiling she chants and an icy wind washes through the chamber. "Enter my sisters it is time" four other girls each clad in coloured cloaks of Blue, Yellow, Red and Green with their hood's over their eyes enter the room. They smile in unison together and kneel before the Alter. "My sisters, the hour is near let us prepare" Willow whispers. Each girl stands and produces a candle the colour of their cloak and places it upon the alter at the points of an inverted pentagram. Willow places her own in the Centre of the inverted pentagram. The four Walk to separate corners of the room and chant ominously. Willow stands at the alter then lies on the floor in the middle of the room. She closes her eyes and brings her arms to her sides. The walls turn to fire the roof becomes and empty black unforgiving abyss. The floor vanishes and the girls all appear to be floating in the air. The flames disappear and all that remains is blackness that seems to go on forever. Willows eyes open glowing pure red, the four fade into the darkness and Willow is left floating alone. She sits herself upright and stares out into nothing as if in a trance. A sudden noise causes her to return to her normal state. The room returns and the four girls are gone she looks around for the cause of the noise but stops when she senses Conner in the doorway. "Why have you come?" she asks hissing at him. "What's wrong with you Willow? You are not yourself" he looks upon her with concern. "Get out of here Conner, I am fine, Get Out !" she screams at him. 


End file.
